dreadoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Beloved Horse
Horse |Hair Color = Black |Eye Color = Unknown |Voiced By = Unknown |First Appearance = DreadOut: KOTD }} Spirit of a lady riding her favorite horse acts as the main boss at room 102. Background The story of the ghost of a girl riding a horse has been around for quite some time. It is said that she was a very wealthy girl who loved her horse dearly. Her parents are always busy and didn’t have time for her. She took consolation in the company of her horse. She spends as much time as possible with this prized creature. Every day, after school she went over to the stables and took her horse for a ride. Often until night time. Even when her horse has grown quite old and weary. All she wanted to be was be beside her beloved horse. One day, when she was riding along the countryside. She decided to jump over a fence blocking her path. Unfortunately, she cannot leap over the obstacle and fell to the ground in a fatal manner. Her horse broke its neck while its body crushing hers. Both were dead in minutes. In death, she still rides with her beloved horse. Game ''KOTD'' TBA Appearance Translucent figures with slight glitter-like shine to the visible parts. They emit a soft aqua blue ethereal glow. The horse's eyes radiate a yellow-gray trail. In terms of size, this ghost is tremendously huge and towers over Linda. The horse's build is a lot bigger than a usual horse's body while the woman riding it is of normal size. Strategy The Beloved Horse is certainly one of the most annoying spirits in the game. It's very fast and nearly invisible to the naked eye, almost camouflaging in the fog that enshrouds the scenario. This fight will require a lot of patience. The Horse spawns shortly after you arrive in the realm, and will probably take you by surprise. For now, stay in the woods and try everything you can so you don't lose it from your sight; the Horse leaves a bluish trail of mist behind everytime it passes, so follow it with the camera and you might guess its location. After some few shots, the Horse will create two clones. They seem to disappear after you shoot them once, but taking your time to shoot one will probably end with the other two attacking you from the blind spots. The woods are not safe anymore, so try doing this: run to the very end of this area, to the bamboo trees by the side of the big wall, and stay there for the rest of the fight. For some reason, the horses take a long time to attack when you're there, so if you left the forest with low health, it will probably replenish itself completely until they attack again. Another good thing is that they will rarely use the blind spots and most of the time will charge straight at you, leaving themselves open for a good shot. It's a somewhat safe but very slow method. The SLR is more indicated for this fight, as it can shoot the horses from afar. Category:Ghosts Category:Hostile Category:KOTD Ghosts